


Camping

by VampyreWalker (VampireWalker)



Series: OTPtober BokuAka [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Camping, Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Kissing, M/M, Snow, Stargazing, They are boyfriends, no beta we die like men, surprise blizzard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:39:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26843005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireWalker/pseuds/VampyreWalker
Summary: Bokuto and Akaashi decided to camp, but they did not wait for a blizzard.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: OTPtober BokuAka [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948207
Kudos: 31





	1. Camping (Cuddling)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Acampamento](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26842999) by [VampireWalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireWalker/pseuds/VampireWalker). 



> OTPtober day 5: Cuddling

“Akaaaashiii, our camp is ready!”

“You mean the tent.” Akaashi smiled as he watched the boy make a beak. “It’s well set up, Bokuto-san.”

The gray-haired boy began to brag about the armed tent, as if he were a genius and there was his complete puzzle. Keiji laughed, he knew his boyfriend was like that and loved him that extroverted and smiling way.

“I hope today everything is ok for our camp to be a success!” Bokuto exclaimed, happy. He was looking forward all week to this weekend, waiting and counting every second for such an event to arrive.

“Nothing will happen, the news said everything would be perfect for this weekend.”

“Heeeyyy, it’s perfect, ‘Kaashi!”

That was enough to warm the heart of the black-haired boy. Since they started dating in college, Akaashi had no eyes for anything else. His life came down to his love for his boyfriend and how he was enchanted by his personality, not to mention the sparkle of golden orbs that reminded him of one of the colors of the uniform they wore one day.

Bokuto passed one of his arms over Akaashi's shoulders, hugging him as they looked at the view together: the green grass reflected the rays of the sun, the trees swayed subtly with the breeze that hit the mountain. They still had the vision of the river that was a few meters ahead of them.

Nothing could get in the way of that camp they planned months ago.

Nothing except a blizzard that caught them off guard as no news, reportage or weather pages had suspected it could happen.

“Keiiijiii, it is very cold,” Koutarou babbled, trembling. Both were inside the tent, protecting themselves from the snow falling outside.

Luckily, they had brought some blankets and the tent was hot, its coating was thicker, suitable to withstand temperatures like it was at the time.

“Kou,” Keiji called. He tried to leave his voice firm even though he felt it swaying in the end, denouncing that he also suffered from the icy weather. “We can get warm, wha-what do you think?”

Akaashi was flushed, not only by the cold but also by the proposal he made. He didn't believe he had the courage to profess that, since he had never in his dreams been able to say anything like that. He looked at his hands and shook them together to try to warm them, he didn't have the courage to see it because he was ashamed.

He heard some noises but did not avert his eyes from his hands at any time. When he realized, Bokuto had stretched out what would be his beds that night, all the covers were there and the silver-haired boy faced him.

“Come, Kei,” Koutarou invited with a warm smile on his lips, which made the youngest run to his meeting in the middle of the heat, without thinking twice. “Awn, Keiji, if I knew you were crazy to hold me I would have done this before.”

Akaashi was too embarrassed to say anything against it, he just passed his arms around his boyfriend's neck and covered himself more, soon feeling his waist being embraced. The warmth emanating from their bodies was enough for them to feel safe and comfortable. He stared at the golden eyes, losing himself in all the affection, love and care that existed there.

“Thanks Kou, you're a great heater,” Akaashi joked and then smiled.

“Keiji!” Bokuto complained, however he had a huge smile on his face.

Koutarou captured those lips, enjoying the moment with Keiji because even if the weather had spoiled their plans for the weekend, they still had each other's company and were ready to snuggle more, exchange more caresses and spend more time warming themselves while they were closer.


	2. Starry Sky (Stargazing)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OTPtober day 16: stargazing

They were there, hoping the weather would improve so they could leave that place and they would return home since the weekend at the camp had not worked out for them to take advantage of nature, because a change of temperature with a light snow had hindered the couple's plans.

They were wrapped in the covers and hugged each other, they didn't care so much about it because they knew that in another moment they would be able to make another camp and that would be all right for the future. Now they just hoped to ease the situation outside while they took advantage of their heat source.

It was no wonder that they were calm while they warmed up; from time to time they exchanged some cuddles, some kisses, other moments they were asleep, others talking about anything that came to mind.

Time passed and night came. The blizzard went away and they were finally able to enjoy the mountain for the second time in the day. Bokuto was the first to leave being accompanied by Akaashi who asked him to be careful, because he could still be slippery or frozen.

“Keiji, look at the sky!” Bokuto pointed with the indicator to the place, which caught the brunette's attention in a few moments. “Look how beautiful it looks!”

The youngest looked carefully at what was waiting for him up there, surprising himself with the vision he had: the night was starry with no cloud in the purple sky.The stars were sparkling, the constellations could be seen if any of them knew of any, and the waning moon filled a part of that picture showing its beauty, yet without stealing the spotlights for you.

“Wow,” Akaashi pronounced, delighted. He was sure that it would be very inspiring for his next painting.

“Let's lie here and enjoy,” Koutarou suggested, he heard the boy agree. Quickly he took a sheet they brought and he threw it over the crystallized grass along with the blankets. “You can lie down.”

The couple lay down quickly and they snuggled into each other. Akaashi had his head on Bokuto's shoulder who had his arm supporting the boy and was holding his arm.

They spent a long time talking about the stars, the universe and the galaxies, how they could take advantage of the landscape for inspiration when they returned to everyday life, however there was one thing they enjoyed more than all this was that they were in each other's company, which made everything more beautiful and more pleasant.


End file.
